


Wager the Future

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Blaine to pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Late June 2008 -- Blaine is 19 years old. Trent is 18.

Vacation Day #3 

“Do you think this is what it’ll be like when we’re . . . I don’t know . . . married?”

Blaine looked up from the sports section of the newspaper he was reading. He accepted the glass of orange juice Trent was holding out to him. He then accepted the plate piled high with steaming hot pancakes. Grabbing for the tub of butter, he generously lathered his pancakes before dousing them with the syrup his boyfriend had just finished warming in the microwave.

He groaned with absolute delight after swallowing the first bite. Trent was an excellent cook and he’d really showcased that particular talent during the days they’d been vacationing at his grandparents’ condo on the beach.

As Trent had predicted the LSU Tigers baseball team had indeed gone all the way to the College World Series in Omaha, thus winning the bet the two of them had made over a month ago. They had the condo for an entire week and, as of day three, the kitchen and the outside deck were the only two places they hadn’t christened with their manly spunk.

He eyed the knotted bath towel slung low on Trent’s hips and considered it was way past time to put the flat surfaces of the sun-filled kitchen to good use.

“Earth to Blaine!”

A fist gently tapped his forehead.

“Hey, you in there?”

Tearing his gaze away from the strip of tanned hip and thigh the towel didn’t cover completely, he turned his attention to his now frowning boyfriend.

“Huh?”

Trent threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Unfortunately he forgot he was holding a spatula covered in pancake batter and grimaced when splatters of cold batter rained down on his face and upper torso. Blaine slid off his stool and snatched a handful of napkins before approaching his grumbling companion.

“If the last three days is what it’s like to be married then I better get busy finding that commitment ring I promised you.” He first cleansed the mess from Trent’s face and then turned his attention to the splatters scattered across his chest. Every spot wiped got a nip and a kiss. The batter on his boyfriend’s right nipple . . . well, that spot got a lot more attention . . . and the attention didn’t wane until the towel Trent was wearing was properly tented over a certain piece of anatomy.

“I’m sorry if it sounds corny but it’s been seriously nice waking up next to you every morning. Nice spending alone time with you and only you this week.”

He tossed the used napkins on the counter before sliding his hands underneath the towel and grabbing Trent’s butt. “And it’s been damn nice taking this gorgeous piece of ass on a tour of every room in this house.”

The towel drifted to the floor and was kicked aside. A few seconds later talented fingers attacked the ties of his threadbare sweatpants and they soon joined the towel on the floor.

“Pretty sure this gorgeous piece of ass hasn’t introduced itself to  _every_ room in this joint, Budman.”

Trent flicked off the burner beneath the last of the pancakes. He then hoisted himself up on the counter next to the fridge and spread his legs in an unmistakable invitation. “There’s lube in the drawer beside the stove, but I doubt you’ll need any. My hole’s still pretty loose from this morning’s romp in guest bedroom number two.”

Blaine yanked open the designated drawer. “Please make sure we gather up all the lube before we leave. Don’t think I could live down the embarrassment if Gramps or Nana came across a tube of the stuff.” He squirted a healthy amount of lube on his fingers and warmed it for a few seconds. “Or worse yet, Angel or Suzanne finding them when the fam comes down for the 4 th of July holiday.” He shook his head. “Don’t even want to think about the additional blackmail threats we’d be subjected to.”

Easing a lubed finger inside his boyfriend’s relaxed hole, he captured Trent’s welcoming moan with his mouth, hungrily sucking it in before answering it with one of his own. God, he loved this part, where he opened up Trent, working three fingers inside him, one at a time until his boyfriend begged incoherently for the real thing.

And now that they had dispensed with condoms . . .  _‘Budman, feeling that monster dick of yours riding me bareback is worth the mess’_ . . . well, once Trent had confessed that tidbit, condoms were now a thing of the past, wet spots be damned.

He lifted Trent’s legs and hooked them around his waist. “These past few days have been some of the best days of my life since hooking up with you. Wish we were married, wish I didn’t have to go back to college next month.”  _Wish I didn’t have to go back and face the shitstorm about to rain down on me_ .

In a well-practiced move his boyfriend scooted forward and welcomed the invasion of his ass with a loud ‘FUCK!’ All thoughts of his impending demise fled the instant sharp teeth laid another mark on his bare shoulder.

“Damn it, Trent! What . . . oh hell! What happened to slow and . . . shit! I think I just saw my life flash . . . FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

It didn’t take long before the two of them were filling the air with load curses and husky entreaties for more. His boyfriend surrendered control first, his explosive orgasm splattering his chest and face with semen. He followed soon after, thoroughly enjoying the muscles that repeatedly tightened down on his dick.

“Don’t move. Don’t you fucking move,” Trent hoarsely demanded.

“Not moving, babe. Not moving a muscle.”

Hiding his smile in the crook of Trent’s neck and shoulder, he waited as requested. Trent hated when they separated too quickly after sex. He’d complained that it not only hurt but had, during one late night make out session, confessed that it left him feeling so damn empty and that feeling only emphasized the loneliness he suffered with because of their long distance relationship.

That night he had stayed inside of Trent’s ass until nature had dictated otherwise.

A few minutes passed before he heard the sigh of resignation his boyfriend made when it was okay to pull out. Grabbing a nearby kitchen towel, he slowly eased out and gently pressed the towel against Trent’s hole. No use making a mess if they didn’t have to.

“Care to return the favor?” he asked once Trent was standing on his own two feet.

Throwing the semen stained towel in the direction of the laundry room, his boyfriend offered him a sassy smile. “Maybe once I refuel, Budman.” He rubbed his stomach. “Fucking sure uses up a lot of calories. I’m starved!” Collecting the abandoned spatula, he deposited the last of the pancakes on a plate and shoved them into the microwave. “Got any plans for today?”

After cleaning himself with a handful of damp paper towels, Blaine raided the fridge for a second glass of orange juice before joining his naked boyfriend at the nearby breakfast nook. He handed over the kitchen towel he’d been using earlier as a napkin when Trent made the grabby hands motion for it. Grinning, he watched him ball it up and tuck it between his legs. Guess he’d overloaded his boyfriend’s ass with too much spunk this bright sunshiney morning.

Feeling somewhat proud of himself, he answered Trent’s question with a self-satisfied smirk, “My plans for the day involve swimming several miles followed by laying on the beach and working on my tan while finishing that Dan Brown book you bought me. If a late morning blowjob or afternoon ass rimming or god forbid . . . another mind-shattering fucking work their way onto my agenda . . . well, let’s just say I wouldn’t object.”

A demanding bark announced Gimli’s return from his romp on the beach. Trent eased off his stool and, after making sure the towel was still firmly tucked between the cheeks of his ass, went to open the door and allow the German Shepherd to enter. Gimli headed straight for his food and water bowls, leaving his owner to watch in bemused silence as he messily demolished the helping of dog food laid out for him.

“I’m totally up for said blowjob or ass rimming but I’m not sure about another session of fucking on the beach. Budman, I swear there’s still sand where there shouldn’t be sand, and it itches like hell.”

Trent scratched at his balls for a few seconds before resuming his seat. “I know I said I wanted you to fuck me on the beach but that was before my ass got acquainted with that evil stuff known to mankind as sand.”

Resisting the urge to copy his boyfriend and scratch his balls, Blaine reached out and affectionately gripped Trent’s hand. “I’ve thought about it and think I have the answer to your itchy predicament.”

Trent returned the squeeze. “Yeah?”

“A bigger towel to lay on or better yet, use one of the blankets Nana has stored upstairs. More square footage for your awesome ass to make nice with my monster dick.”

He could finally make fun of the well-endowed family jewels he’d been born with. It hadn’t been that way in the first months of their relationship. For so very long he’d been terrified he’d hurt Trent but his boyfriend had enthusiastically embraced, pun intended, his sizeable dick and to this day enjoyed being nailed by it as often as possible.

“Sounds good to me. Just make sure we wash it before leaving. In fact . . .” Trent reached across the counter for the notepad and pen they had stashed by the phone. “Better make a list of things we need to do before leaving for home.” Biting down on his lower lip, he began writing. “Number one, find all tubes of lube.” He looked up and waggled his eyebrows. “That’s if we haven’t used them all up before we leave on Sunday.”

Laughing, Blaine tugged on the towel still firmly tucked under Trent’s butt. “Don’t worry, babe. If I have my way I’m pretty sure we’ll be totally lacking in lube by the time we leave for home.”

Trent grinned at him. “Promises, promises!”

Glancing at the glass sliding door that led to the outdoor deck, he grabbed for the discarded tube from earlier that morning. “I am a man of my word,” he declared with a leer.

It was official. By 9:45am on day three of their vacation all areas of the condo, inside and out, had been christened with their manly spunk.

 

++++++

 

Vacation Day #5

 

Blaine stared down at the text message that had just flashed on his phone.

_The layout has been finalized. Sending to your home email later today._

His good mood of the day evaporated immediately.

Throwing the phone on the nearest nightstand, he tried to shut his brain down but the defining images of his predicament refused to stop.  _I’m a dead man_ ,  _Trent is going to kill me_ kept repeating like a broken record in his mind.

Falling backwards onto the bed, he stared up at the ceiling and contemplated his future or worse yet, contemplated his possible lack of future. Suddenly he could hear his Nana saying,  _No sense borrowing trouble_ ,  _Sweetheart_ and somehow her admonition stopped his thoughts in their track. It also didn’t hurt that his boyfriend chose that very moment to make his presence known.

Laughing, Trent joined him on the bed and plastered him with his naked body.

“Damn blanket didn’t help, Budman. There’s still sand where there shouldn’t be sand. Not to mention, your Nana’s blanket is now matted with sand. We’re gonna have to take it to a laundromat to wash ‘cause there’s no way in hell I’m throwing it in her brand new washer. Your Nana loves me and I ain’t doing nothing to mess that up.”

“Heaven forbid a sandy blanket come between you and your new girlfriend.” Rolling his boyfriend to the side, he cupped Trent’s genitals, brushing away the stubborn grains of sand clinging to his pubic hair. “How ‘bout a shower?”

“Fuck, yeah!”

Trent yanked him toward the master bathroom and as soon as the water streaming from the showerhead was warm enough, pushed him inside. Copious amounts of their favorite liquid body soap was used and if it was mixed with a little bit of semen, well, they sure as hell didn’t care and neither did their horny dicks when they did the sudsy bump and grind.

Trent stuck his head underneath the spray and rinsed his hair. “Budman, you are insatiable.”

A sloppy wet kiss was offered to Blaine and he greedily accepted. “So says the boyfriend who has had more than his share of manly protein drinks these past few days.”

Trent smirked at him. “Gotta keep up my strength.”

“Asshole.” Turning off the water, he exited the shower and dried off. He was in the process of toweling his hair when his boyfriend touched him on the chest near his tattoo.

“Speaking of . . .” Trent indicated the plastic water-filled bag hanging from the shower curtain rod. “Care to help?”

Enema.

Frowning, he collected the water-resistant lube and coated the end of the tubing hanging from the bag. This was not his most favorite activity of gay sex but he realized it was a necessity, especially if they didn’t want to make more of a mess than they were making during their sexual romp through the condo.

And tonight, tonight Trent wanted to spend the night under the stars, which meant fucking until the sun came up. Blaine already had the air mattress set up and votive candles strategically placed around the deck. He’d also gone to the local market and loaded up on calorie laden snacks. Couldn’t have his boyfriend passing out from lack of energy.

Releasing the safety clasp, he checked the temperature of the flowing water and judged it acceptable. “Ready?”

Trent stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled off. Throwing the damp towel around his shoulders he seated himself on the toilet and held out a hand for the greased tubing.

Blaine stepped in front of Trent knowing he wanted him to stay close. In fact by the time the cleansing process was finished his boyfriend’s face would be buried against his abs, and more times than not a playful tongue would be rimming his navel which, of course, led to activities that benefited from said given enema.

It didn’t take long and yes, as predicted, his navel, his abs and his hips had all benefited from Trent’s agile tongue.

He was wiping the spit, albeit loving spit, from his skin when curious fingertips toured the territory surrounding his dick.

“Looks like someone needs a shave. Want me to do it?”

He froze, the towel dropping from his suddenly nerveless fingers. An image of the first time his genitals had been shaved and the reason behind it had him bolting from the master bath and speeding down the hall to the guest bath. He barely made it to the unoccupied toilet before his stomach demanded a violent emptying.

“Fuck.”

He pressed his sweaty forehead against the toilet’s cool porcelain and tried to control the tears leaking from his eyes.

_Trent was going to kill him. Trent was going to kill him._

 “Budman? You okay?”

A cool damp washcloth was draped over the back of his neck. Another was pushed into the hand not currently testing the tensile strength of porcelain.

“Too much sun, I bet.”

His boyfriend spent the next few moments switching out the washcloths, keeping them cool and pressed to his neck and face. God, he loved Trent.

Twisting around, he pulled him down to the floor and embraced him. “You know I love you with everything I’ve got.”

Trent wiggled his nose. “Well, with everything but  _that_ .” He reached out and flushed the toilet.

A weary chuckle escaped as he nuzzled the area behind Trent’s left ear. “You mean the world to me, Trent. I’d do anything for you. Anything to keep you with me.”

Glancing out the door and across the hall into the bedroom he and Trent were sharing, he could see his phone lying discarded on the nightstand. The text he’d gotten earlier sprang to mind.

_Sending to your home email later today._

“Anything, babe. I’d do anything.”

 

To be continued . . . .

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And yeah . . . [you can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
